Forget by remembering
by enfant-terrible
Summary: AU a story about lance being hurt by some one he used to love and his dealings with seeing her in everyday life, with the love of hers, scott summers jean
1. forgeting what you love

Letting the soft wave over take his body And the intoxication mist his mind he took up his pen and forget by remembering

"""Crimson and viridian

She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was mine

She was always there…

Much like I never was

She needed some one who could be

Some one like him

I needed her

She only wanted me

Didn't care

I guess she wanted the bad boy

I guess that's what I am

She needed the good boy

Isn't that how it always is

Good girls flirt with the bad boy

But bring home the good one

I'm no good

My perfect angel

Mine now his

Lost and gone

His his his

No longer mine

Crimson and viridian """

And then he was finish as fast as it had begun. By this time he was gone, lost in a world of white rabbits and magic trees, Feelings of emotions and memories of his Eden. He debated picking up the phone; he was just how she hated him. Stoned. Depressed. Brooding. Angst filled. There was no hope for him, none, in her mind.

Isn't that his tale? No hope. Yes that was he. He hates him self in this state, hates what he has become, or more so who he has become. The rebel. The loser. The drug addict.

Past the point of thinking coherent thoughts lied back and just enjoyed time, after all isn't that what drugs are for?

e-t


	2. shoes in my knife wounds

Ok so the first chapter is very cryptic. Not this one

--

cold air seeped in through the panes of glass, filling the room with icy air. Not wanting to leave the sanctity of his warm bed, lance snuggled closer into his cozy bed, that was until…

CRASH!

"Fuck…." He muttered under his breath…. and flipped the covers off offering off his body warmth to the cruel room. Putting on a pair of old worn jean he made his way out of his room and wandering through out the old boarding house to locate the calamity.

'no shock ' he thought seeing Pietro lying unconscious on the stairs…

'serves him right for going super speed on stairs' passing him by like nothing had happened lance made his was into the kitchen to get breakfast. Wanda was sitting there, practicing staying in control with her crystal, not wanting to bother her work lance went to get the keys too his jeep.

'breakfast out is prefect'

' Wanda, she is amazing' lance was thinking her over on his way to his favourite café ' so much determination, so much control already. She has come so far, tonight I'll tell her, how amazing she is, she needs to here no one seems to care.'

Lance pulled into the last spot and walked into the café. The smell of fresh coffee and fresh baked goods hit his nose like a violent punch. A smell he loved. He didn't have to wait in line it's was a pretty small place and not many people knew about it. He ordered his regular break fast order. Black coffee and a blueberry muffin. He may not seem like the muffin type, being the bad boy and all, girls are the muffin type. He seemed like a sandwich kinda man, guess he seemed like a lot of things.

That when she walked in. guess that the bad part of not so many people knowing the place, you know most of the ones who do. And will run into them all the time, even the ones who broke your heart.

She stood there with a bunch of them, the usual group of them, Scott, kurt, jean, kitty, rogue. The originals. All that was running through his mind was ' how could she bring them here, the place i brought her, a place we loved.' He tried not to make eye contact with any of them. Best she didn't see him. Talk to him. Be nice to him. Shove her stelleto into his knife wound, the one she gave him. Wish is worthless.

" LANCE!" kitty shouted. " YOU! Come here? But it's sooo not you!" she said running up to his table the others I tow.

" really kitty? How do you know whats me?" lance said slowly not looking up from his hand stirring his coffee, " I'm sorry that was rude, I'm just not having a good day."

" oh" kitty responded " anything wrong?"

" just reminiscing over past loves" lance looked up for the first time snice the originals walked into the place, looked up into the eyes of jean grey.

Yesterday was the first time he looking into her eyes in over a month. They were as green and as beautiful as he remembered. It was times like this he wished his mutant power had to do with freezing time. Fun how many thoughts a simple pair of green eyes can create in a love torn boy.

( flash back)

He knew she was scanning his mind for his thoughts he would fight it even if he could.

" Umm…k" kitty said confused " want to sit with us I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind"

' a chance to sit with her, with my jean. Kitty you have just given me the one thing I want, time with my angel' " I would love to kitty, maybe it will brighten my day" lance grabbed his coffee and remaining muffin to go sit with the originals.

" sooo what have you been up to pretty kitty?" lance said slipping into his roke as the bad boy, a role he never asked for. A role he fell into.

" Well, school is getting really hard. It's like actual work now. Ug I have so much homework. And I've been dating Pietr now for almost 2 months, he is really good"

' it's almost like she meant some thing by " good" ' labce thought not looking away from jean's eyes.

" do you mind not staring at my girl friend Alvers, I'm sure she doesn't appreciate it" Scott said irritated

" you sure about that summers have you asked her" ' great now he will ask her and she will make me hurt. Just fucking great"

" I never mind when lance looks me in the eyes" jean said not leaving lances gaze.

" I should leave, kitty it was good talking to you, it's nice to hear they your in a good relationship now." It was his turn to stress the word good now " and it's always good to see you jean, you made my day allowing me to talk with you, even if it was indirectly" lance said taking his leave.

" Vhat vas that all about?" kurt asked rogue perplexed.

( end of flash back)

tonight he would call james, she would him that sense of false happiness even if was for a little while, she always seemed to supply that sufficiently.

e-t


	3. sex and coke

Five to eight and he picked up the phone, hitting the numbers with out thinking he called her.

RING RING RING RING!

" yeah?"

" hey james, you busy tonight?" lance said

" naw, why, you got some thing in mind?" james answered

" yeah, wanna come over, spend the night?" lance asked

" um, I have work early in the morning, how bout I just come over for a quick fuck?"

" sounds good" lance said as the line went dead..

At about eight o'clock the door bell rang and pietro ran to answer it. Standing there was a girl about 6 feet tall, with long messy black hair, wearing black leather pants, a ripped up old t shirt saying "drugs are rad" and a old pair of converse.

" JAMES?"

" hey there little buddy, been a while" james said walking into he house and following pietro into the living room.

" BEEN AWHILE? You don't like me any more and don't talk to me" pietro said being fake hurt.

" well you know how your father is, slave driver" james replied

" you two know each other?" lance asked

" oh yeah, james works for my father, his top little mutie, we worked to gether back when I was on the alcolytes, so what are you doing here jamesy?"

" I'm here to fuck lance"

" oh" pietro said laughing

" are we going up stairs? Or do all these lovely people get a show?"

" up" lance said slowly getting off the chair he was sitting on and leading james up stairs.

They made their way into lances room and he closed the door behind him. James jumped on him and pressed him against the door kissing him passionately saying, " I brought you a present" and pulled out a little baggie filled with white powder.

" now or after?" lance asked

"after" james said throwing him down on the bed.

LALALALALALALA

James rolled off lance, and poured abit of the baggie out on his dresser, pushing it into two thick lines,

" ladies first " she said as she handed lance a rolled up billed. He quickly snorted the line up and lied back in bed, james did hers and joined him.

" wanna go again?" lance asked as the coke hit him.

" hell yes sir" james said rolling on top of him.

Sooo lance and james. And cocaine

I've been writing this story on drugs and it seems to make me actually work…that and my Janis Joplin

YAY


End file.
